


Anthro Warriors: Talking it Over

by MageWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Days, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Boyfriends, Evil!Whitestorm, Healthy Relationships, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, good!tigerclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Tigerclaw and Fireheart talk.
Relationships: Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Anthro Warriors: Talking it Over

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on hawkeyemorelikehawkaye's human AU. Also, Fireheart joined ThunderClan when Sunstar first became leader in this

In a small room in the ThunderClan household, Fireheart and his fiance, Tigerclaw, were sitting on a couch watching some cheesy Christmas movie on their shitty TV. Tigerclaw wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, smirking contentedly. He felt warm and tingly, and not just from the air conditioning. He finally felt at peace since Whitestorm was driven out. He placed his massive head on top of Firehearts, who pulled the fuzzy, lumpy blanket tighter around them and snuggled closer. The ginger tom placed a light kiss on the large tabby's muzzle, giggling when Tigerclaw shot him a half-heartedly annoyed look. Soon enough, they went back to watching the movie.

Once the end credits rolled, Tigerclaw stood up, stretching his arms as Fireheart made to get them both another mug of hot cocoa. As soon as he was finished pouring the milk and powder mixture and putting them in the microwave, the ginger tabby tom glanced over at his boyfriend.

"So, how was your day, hun?" He inquired. Tigerclaw froze, surprised he asked.

"My day?" He echoed, scowling as he recalled the events of today. Bluestar, she... she wasn't same since two months ago. He could understand her being shaken up- Whitestorm was her nephew, and she helped raise him- but that didn't give her any sort of excuse to yell at him for doing his damn job! He was deputy, for StarClan's sake! He was supposed to know which apprentices should be promoted!

"It was..." He trailed off, unsure how to explain to Fireheart that he broke his mentor's nose, "Alright, I guess..."

Fireheart looked concerned, tilting his head to one side.

"Just alright?" He inquired. Tigerclaw nodded, shifting slightly and averting his gaze.

"Yes."

Fireheart crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. "Tiger, I know you. You're a terrible liar. Just please, tell me what's wrong!" He exclaimed.

Tigerclaw sighed heavily, massive shoulders drooping. He was right, of course. He couldn't lie for shit, but... how would he take such news?

"Right. But you're gonna hate for this." He murmured defeatedly. Suddenly, the microwave dinged, signifying the cocoa was done. Fireheart pulled the warm mugs out of the microwave and padded over to his lover, handing him his hot cocoa and taking a sip of his own. He flinched a bit at the heat before staring at Tigerclaw, waiting for him to finish.

"Well," Tigerclaw began, staring at the swirling brown liquid, "I... Bluestar, she's been... not alright in the head. At least, not to me."

Fireheart nodded simply. Tigerclaw smiled bitterly.

"I guess its because Thistleclaw used to be my mentor, y'know. She's saying I'm a traitor, just like everyone else.". The massive tabby turned to stare at Fireheart.

"Today I wanted to know which apprentices are eligible to become adults. I thought ThunderClan could do with some cheer this month. But she... well, to put it simply, she didn't think any of them should promoted."

Fireheart tilted his head.

"Why?"

"She said they were all traitors, even the apprentices." He chuckled sadly, before frowning. "Well, obviously I thought that was bullshit, so I tried to reason with her, but when she wouldn't back down, I... broke her nose."

Fireheart looked slightly stricken, pursing his lips and turning away from his boyfriend. Tigerclaw sighed.

"I know that wasn't smart but... well, I still think she's being a grade A dumbass."

"No, I understand that." Fireheart chuckled softly, "And I'm glad you understand you can't just punch your leader in the nose. But why does she think that?"

Tigerclaw shrugged. "Shit if I know!" He declared. His mate shot him an amused look.

"Well, I don't think you've got anything to worry about. I still love you very much, you big teddy bear!" The ginger tom beamed, hugging his fiance's neckfluff. Tigerclaw suddenly hot underneath his fur.

"Right. I... I love you too, honey."


End file.
